Dragon's Eye
by SageofAges729
Summary: Over 1000 years before Naruto's time, a dying clan seals away their heir. Centuries later, she wakes to find herself in a new world. Found by the Sound ninja, she must learn how to fend for herself, and learn as quickly as possible. Hope, and Betrayal...
1. Prologue

-1

Hello! I'm SageofAges729! Nice to meet you!

This is my second attempt at this particular story. I have the ideas, just not sure about the order and how to write them down. Please bear with me. I'll gabber more after the story, but for now, please enjoy! Oh, and don't worry, you'll see the main characters from the show pop up next chapter.

This is the only disclaimer I'll do for the story: I don't own Naruto, only Senya, and whatever characters and concepts I create.

Summery: An ancient clan is dying off, and in their desperation, they seal a young child. Forced into hibernation for over a thousand years, she wakes to find the world has changed. Shinobi have replaced soldiers, clans she once knew have evolved and changed names. Worst of all, the revered Tailed Beasts, guardians of the world, have are now feared and hated. Can she learn how to blend in this new world and survive it's dangers?

Prologue: The Sealing

"We are dying."

That was the elder's solemn announcement as he talked to the couple in front of him.

"We must seal her away if this clan is to survive," the elderly man persisted. He was in his sixties, sad gray eyes looking at the two before him. He went bald years ago due to his heavy burden as head of the family, several scars across his face, thanks to the recent war that threatened the peace of his country. He was laying on a bed, from a plague that had struck nearly the entire family. It was fortunate though that the virus did not spread easily, but even so, the kingdom had quarantined the entire compound.

"But, why our daughter?" the woman chocked out, already knowing the answer. Her pale skin contrasted her raven hair. Green eyes, swimming in tears, shone brightly in the dim room. She was beautiful, except for the sores that the plague inflicted on her.

"If anyone, a child can escape the traitor's wrath," the old man said sadly. "She has not yet been infected, and her access to the House's power is great. She has a higher chance of survival."

The woman sobbed silently, her tears falling like a pitiful rain.

"Please calm down Senara," the man next to her said gently. "You know Senya can tell when you cry. You don't want her to worry, do you? Besides, if things keep getting worse, she'll suffer more than we are now. It's for the best." The man speaking was tall, and built like a tank. His fiery red hair, a rarity in these parts, was cooled by his wintry blue eyes. He was not yet infected by the plague, but it was only a matter of time.

"…alright," the woman known as Senara said shakily. "Alright."

"Then it's decided," the elder nodded.

"Where will she be sealed?" the man asked, his voice hard in an effort to mask the pain.

"At the Grave of the Dragons," the elder responded with a heavy voice. "I think, Dethshar, it is the best place."

"I see," Dethshar said. 'So he wants us to watch her, even in death…'

"And what of the war?"

"The king will have to fight the rebels without us. I'm afraid that the House of Draco will be in no shape to stop it. It is now up to the Houses of Vulpes, Lupus, and Scorpio."

"Damn the traitor…" Dethshar cursed.

"Mama, Papa!" a child's voice rang out. "It's Neri! He's not moving!"

A little girl, about nine years old, ran into the room, panting heavily. She had curly red hair, and bright green eyes clouded with worry. She wore a shirt and shorts, boys clothes actually. Her shirt had no back, leaving it bare. One could wing like markings that covered her back in a simple yet graceful pattern. In her arms, a small calico kitten lay there, absolutely still.

"Senya, you know better than to come barging in and not pay your respects to the elder," Dethshar gently admonished, as if he weren't just talking about his daughter's fate.

"Oh…I'm sorry Lord Koras," she bowed to the old man, the dead cat clutched tightly to her chest.

"It's all right Senya," Koras smiled at his granddaughter. "Now, what's wrong with little Neri?"

"He won't move," she said, kneeling next to the elder and gently setting down the cat.

After a moment, Koras said sadly, "I'm afraid he's moved on."

Senya's face clouded with sadness. "You mean, like Torren?" she asked sadly.

He nodded, remembering the girl's pain when her cousin died. Torren was like an older brother to her, watching out for her and generally keeping her out of trouble. He helped her recover from the loss of her uncle, who had betrayed the clan two years ago. When Torren died in the war, Senya nearly collapsed. It took her half a year to recover from that grievous blow.

"No, he won't," the man shook his head. "Go and give him a burial, I'm sure he'll appreciate in the afterworld."

Senya nodded, sniffling slightly. "I-I'll put him next to the lilies. He always liked those." She scooped the kitted in her arms, bowed to Koras, then ran out.

"…We, the mighty Dragon clan as some know us, have been reduced to sealing a child in hopes that she'll live through these times of death," the elder said quietly

Dethshar didn't respond, and neither did Senara. Finally, Dethshar asked, "When?"

"It will commence tonight."

[-xxxxx-

A procession slowly treaded the ancient path that lead to the Grave of the Dragons. At the front was Lord Koras, head of the family. Dressed in elaborate robes for this, he had summoned all his strength to be here tonight. With him was little Senya, who was in a simple summer robe, her parents behind them.

"Lord Koras?" she looked up at him. "What's going on?"

"We are conducting a ceremony," he responded.

"Oh…" she remained quiet, but didn't like the gloomy atmosphere that went with this particular ceremony.

The procession followed the path as it wound up the lone mountain. It finally stopped at a shrine carved from marble stone. Twin dragon carvings guarded the door. The door swung inward soundlessly, but one could almost hear a deep rumble from these doors.

It was dark inside but torches lit at the presence of the people. At the center of the room, a lotus bud, carved from an unknown white material, stood. Behind it was a massive statue of the Dragon Matriarch, the goddess of the clan. A massive dragon with eight tails, each enabling her to control the eight elements. Surrounding her were eight gems, each representing the same elements. Fire, water, wind, earth, metal, lighting, light, and darkness. A ruby, a sapphire, an emerald, a topaz, a titanium ore cut as a gem, an aquamarine, a diamond, and an onyx respectively.

"Behold the Lotus of Rest," Koras said gravely. "Left behind by our ancestor and the founder of our House, this was to be used if our clan was in danger of extinction. We were to choose the most worthy and powerful of our clan, and seal the chosen into the lotus to sleep until awoken.

"The time to choose is upon us. Thanks to the traitor, the House of Draco, which has been standing for over a thousand years, is in danger of becoming lost to the flows of time. To stop this, I have chosen the one to bring our clan past this time of death and destruction."

Eight high priests who haven't been killed by disease took their positions around the lotus, each wearing a different mask to represent their mastery of an element. Combining their spiritual energies, they brought the stone lotus to life as it bloomed.

"Senya, please step forward," Koras said.

She did apprehensively. She had no idea what was going on. Did they have time to afford for this ceremony? What about the war? What about the sick people?

"Senya is our only hope," Koras addressed his family. "As the most promising child in centuries, she is the most suitable candidate."

Suitable candidate? Wait, extinction? The clan was going to be extinct? That's when it hit her.

'The Lotus of Rest puts a person into hibernation,' she recalled in her lessons. 'They're putting me to sleep…?' She found herself pulled into the carved flower, right in the center of it.

"Rest well Senya," Koras said. "We will pray for you. And we will watch over you. Always."

"Mama! Papa!" she cried out, becoming scared. She saw her mother crying, and found herself crying too. The lotus began closing around her, and she began to panic. Even as she tried to stop it, she suddenly found herself involuntarily awakening her gift. Her eyes burned as they changed from green to golden, her pupils slitting like a cat's. Her canines became longer like fangs, her nails elongating into claws. Pain erupted form her back as the markings shifted, wings coming out of her flesh. She bit back a cry, curling up tightly into a ball. She became more and more drowsy, and by the time the seal was finished, Senya was put into complete hibernation.

As soon as the priests were finished, they each fell. One by one they died, succumbing to the plague's effects.

"Give them a proper burial," the old man said sadly. "I'm afraid we'll be joining them soon enough."

AN: Well, any good? No significant changes, but I think it's ok. This is what I pretty much imagined, so I hope you like it. Please send your reviews, I'll be extremely grateful. Good or bad, I need to know your opinion. Thanks as always!


	2. Chapter I: Sending

Argh!! Plot hole after block after twist after…gah!! I have a great idea for the story…I just don't really know how to write it! (Sigh) But it won't leave my alone, (since Senya has decided to become a permanent resident character in my head), so I have to write it anyway. Please have patience with me, I'm trying my hardest.

* * *

Chapter I: Sending

1,236 years after Senya's sealing, and one and a half years after Sasuke left Konoha…

The man gave sigh of frustration. If one saw him, they would have to wonder if he was entirely human. His eyes were a cold gold, and the pupils were slitted like a reptile's. Long black oily hair reached to his waist when he stood, which sharply contrasted his extremely pale skin. His name was Orochimaru, and he was one of the famous Sannin of Konohagakure no Sato.

He tapped a pen on his desk as he went over a report given to him by one of his subordinates. Finding good pawns was beginning to become a chore, as they were getting harder and harder to find these days. Even the lead he got a few weeks ago wasn't turning up much…

_**Flashback, Two weeks previous…**_

_This report though showed some promise. It described an old clan that might have been able to preserve one of their members through a hibernation technique. Unfortunately, that was at least several centuries ago, so there was no telling if the subject was still alive._

_The Sannin frowned as he continued to read. It seemed this clan was connected to one of the Bijuu. However, those clans were completely wiped out from wars over a millennium earlier. Unless…_

_When he finally found the name of the clan, Orochimaru laughed. How ironic! The ones responsible for his ancestor's disgrace would now help him in his quest for power and knowledge. Vengence certainly was sweet…_

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto's voice brought the Sannin back to the present. "Here's the report from the investigation at the Plaguefields."

His second in command stood before him, a paper in his hands. His silver-white hair was tied back, his large round spectacles covering his dark eyes. He had a carefully blank expression right now, attempting to shield his thoughts from the Sannin.

He took the report wordlessly, and scanned the information. He then smirked. "Kabuto."

"Hai?" the silver haired ninja straightened. 'He probably wants the one who survived as an experiment,' he thought with an internal sigh. 'And I doubt that would end well…'

"Get Sasuke. I think we've found what we're looking for," Orochimaru ordered. He had that insane look on his face, only seen when he was particularly pleased about something.

"Yes sir," Kabuto nodded, and left immediately. The medic honestly never got used to being near the Snake Sannin, and he doubted he ever would.

* * *

Not too far from the room, a young man paced in his quarters. His dark hair was a bit messy, which got him some annoying comments when he was young. (He had been called 'Chicken head' and 'cockatoo' before. The people who had called him that in his face were sent to the hospital shortly afterwards.) His dark eyes scanned his rather spartan room. His pale skin stood out in the dark room, which was sparsely lighted.

Uchiha Sasuke gave a slight sigh of impatience. He didn't pace often, but lately, he had been feeling restless. The missions he had been getting lately were not very challenging, and Orochimaru had slowed down the training regime due to a lead he was investigating. In short, Sasuke was bored.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He scowled when he sensed it was Kabuto. He never had liked the spy, not even during the Chunin Exams several years ago. He got up, and opened the door a crack.

"What?" Sasuke said coldly.

"There's a new assignment for you Sasuke-sama," Kabuto said. Though his tone was polite, his eyes made it obvious that the dislike directed at him was mutual for Sasuke. "Orochimaru-sama will tell you more."

"…Fine," Sasuke said, brushing past the medic and heading for the Sannin's throne room.

When he got there, he didn't even bother to knock, walking right in.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru smirked. "I have a new mission for you. An B-rank assignment to the Plaguefields."

Sasuke frowned inwardly. The Plaguefields were located in the Land of Fire, and were called as such due to the fact that an entire village had been wiped out by some sort of disease. But didn't the old man already send people there a week ago?

"I need you to retrieve a little something that's contained in the temple there," he continued. "You'll know what it is once you get there. Oh, and if you want to know if you have anything to worry about, take a look at this report." He handed Sasuke the same report he had gotten earlier.

The 15-year-old looked at it, and he didn't like what he saw. Apparently, the ninja team got to the center of the Fields when they began dropping like flies. One died in horrible pain, then another. The last two left turned tail, but they were already infected with whatever killed the other two. One was crying out in pain, vomiting up blood, while the last one was becoming dehydrated and malnourished at an abnormal rate. The former mentioned ninja died soon after, but the last managed to make it in time to make the report.

"The survivor just died," Kabuto said, coming in. "All fluids and nutrients were eaten away. He's practically a mummy now."

"What about the pathogen?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto shook his head. "Gone. It must've died as soon as it's host did. A shame though. Whoever created it new what he was doing. " Seeing the look Sasuke gave him, he explained, "The virus was artificially created. Not easily spread, but extremely deadly."

"…" Sasuke didn't respond right away. Finally, he said, "Whatever, I'll do it."

"Excellent," Orochimaru said. "You leave tonight."

Sasuke merely nodded, then turned and left. As he went back for his room to get ready for the mission ahead, he wondered what sort of thing the insane Sannin would want from such a place.

Later that night, a silent figure carefully made it's way from the Sound base, and raced to the south for the damned graves of the Dragon clan.

* * *

AN: Well, that wasn't as long as the last, but I hope you enjoyed it! Originally it was going to be a _lot_ longer, but I decided that I should cut the second chapter into two parts. I hate the evil spell check though sometimes, it bugs the heck outta me. If there's any mistakes I did, don't hesitate to point out, but please, constructive criticism! No flames! Thank you so much! Please review! See ya!


End file.
